Skaters on a Summer Day
by moonlightbelle
Summary: AU/mortal - Annabeth is out reading and a skateboarder comes by. First meetings and introductions pursue. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little thing I whipped up on my phone. There are probably a gazillion grammar mistakes in here. There needs to be more skateboarding Percy's. He does know how to skateboard, and the few fanfics I've browsed for with skating of some sort don't really match up to my desires (as weird as it might sound). While this fanfiction definitely does not even come close to expressing how I wanted this to come out, I don't immensely hate it. Enjoy!**

 ***P.S. I just found out what AU means. I'm so stupid XD**

 ***P.P.S If you're as unknowledgeable as I am, AU means alternate universe. Yay! Now we can go parading around like fanfiction experts!**

* * *

A girl sat on the wooden bench at the corner of Atlas Street. The warm summer breeze drifted through, tousling her golden curls. She made no note of that, however, as she was glaring intensely downwards, into the pages of a paperback. Her gray irises followed the words back and forth across the page. She seemed to pay no caution to the colorful world around her, completely immersed into the world of tragedy and adventure, right in her nimble hands. She didn't look up to watch two little boys jumping around the swing set of the small neighborhood playground. They'd be completely fine. No amount of scrapes from wood chips could deter their excitement.

It was a normal Saturday morning, and Annabeth had been chased out of her own home - to spend more "quality time" with her little brothers. Again. It was as if being around them 24/7 wasn't enough for her step-mom, Helen. If she could count the amount of times she'd saved Helen and her dad's behind due to a last minute business related call or late night date, she'd be at it for weeks. It was a few days ago that Helen suggested she go out and enjoy the sunlight. Not able to bear without her books, she snuck copies of Shakespeare and Rowling out with her, taking extra care to remember not to face Helen when leaving through the front door with her babies pressed tightly against her chest.

Annabeth flipped to the next page, her mind wandering. School had been closed due to vacation since last month, and she hadn't done anything progressive since then. She'd finished her summer reading for English and essay writings for History. She went over the Biology textbook more times than she could count, and there was no doubt she'd ace the Greek test in September. In truth, Annabeth was set for college.

There was an excited chirp behind her. Sighing, Annabeth turned around, a small quirk on her mouth. Bobby had tied Matthew to the ladder going up to the monkey bars. This was the fourth time it's happened. Annabeth simply let it slip and shook her head with a light smile before turning back around to read her book.

A flash of black caught her eye. She glanced up, wary. She didn't expect to see anyone else in this rural area of the neighborhood.

From about a block away, there was a person speeding toward her on a skateboard. Strange. She'd never seen any skaters around here. He wore a navy tank top with a white band logo spread across the abdomen. Ripped black skinny jeans connected to a pair of old converse. His stance was relaxed. Annabeth took this all in within seconds. The stranger was getting closer, and she could make out tousled black hair and a tan, chiseled jaw. His slender frame was accompanied by a reasonable amount of muscle. He looked more like a dancer rather than a body-builder. Although, by the looks of his means of transport, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to join a dance class.

As he got closer, she discreetly checked him out, head to toe. Looks like someone who got into trouble a lot. Annabeth didn't need any more trouble in her life. She went back to her story. Robin Goodfellow was surely more interesting than some skateboarder. Annabeth had always loved A Midsummer Night's Dream. Something about the magical qualities and dramatic events distracted from her otherwise plain life. She sometimes wondered how living in a world of magic would benefit her. But then it would benefit everyone else. Which means she wouldn't get any "special attention", because magic would be considered normal. Laws would detract from magic. It was surprising the amount of logic that would go into something as bizarre as spells and jealous faery queens.

By now, he and Annabeth were only a few meters apart. The skateboarder seemed to have noticed her for the first time. Something compelled Annabeth. Fate or not, she looked up just in time for their eyes to lock. Time seemed to slow down. She felt like she was in one of those movies where something extremely drastic happened that left the watcher in shock and disrupted the entire plot there on after.

Her heart stuttered. His features were stunning. Hair that Annabeth wasn't sure was purposely messed up or "I woke up and I was too lazy to do anything to it" was in a plop on his head. It was waving slightly in the wind generated from the speed of the skateboard. His arms were loose around him, fingers curled slightly. He had his knees slightly bent to maintain balance, although that didn't really help much in the next second. Electric green eyes looked back at her in surprise before he took a stumble and tripped, skateboard flying and falling on his side himself. Again, Annabeth felt like she was watching a movie. This part seemed like a really underwhelming action shot. He made a small 'oomf' sound when his body made contact with the blackened asphalt. Annabeth sat dim-wittedly uncomprehending, before remembering the proper thing to do.

"Oh my gods," she managed, and set her book down on the bench. Annabeth scrambled up and hurried to his side. Her mind was racing.

"Are you okay?" She knelt down, but was hesitant to touch him. His back was facing towards her. After a momentary internal debate, Annabeth reached her hand to his shoulder. Lean muscles retracted under her touch, and Annabeth swallowed. She now has a weakness for nice shoulders. Annabeth mentally scolded herself.

The boy groaned and gave a try at nodding his head before rolling to face her and sat up on his elbows. He propped up one leg and rubbed at his temple. His eyes were shut tight in a grimace. He smelled like the sea. Annabeth had a vague memory of the beach scene in The Little Mermaid.

"I suppose you're the reason for my utter wipeout?" His voice was hoarse and raspy. Annabeth didn't know what she was expecting as a reply so she just stared at him. It totally wasn't to check him out. After a moment of quiet, he opened one eye to view her curiously.

Annabeth's breath caught. The swirling colors within his irises were captivating. Sometimes, she could see blue, sometimes, green. It was like the ocean, churning with unhidden emotion. He too, was staring unabashedly back at her. When she opened her mouth to finally answer and nothing came out, she was stuck gaping like a fish out of water. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a small smirk. It seemed more teasing than mean though.

"What, have my good looks rendered you speechless?" His voice was melodic.

That broke Annabeth out of her reverie state. Her face burned, and she pulled back her hand as if his skin had turned scalding hot.

"I was not! I was just worried for your health! You...You could've had a concussion!" she glowered at him. Ok, so maybe she'd studied enough medical books to recognize that the fall this boy took was not severe enough to result in a concussion, but he didn't have to know that.

The teenager broke out into a huge smile. He has a dimple, she noted. Not that she cared.

He pushed himself off the ground and dusted off his jeans (even though they were practically spotless, from what Annabeth could see). Annabeth remained on the ground, but followed his movement up. Her knees were getting burned, but she couldn't find it in herself to pull out of her pride and just stand up. She wasn't even sure why her unconscious mind wanted to prove she could hold her own and kneel on the hot summer pavement. He reached a hand out to her, and she watched him with narrowed eyes. After a moment's decision, Annabeth sighed and took his offer. She stood up, eyes on his feet. She couldn't meet his gaze. It was awkward enough already that he could sense her unnatural nervousness. Finally, her head raised. Her heart pumped faster when she realized their faces were only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her nose. It was minty.

Oh gods. Was her breath stinky? She'd had leftover pizza for breakfast. She'd never been the person to care for what others think of her, but right now, at this moment, all she could think about was the state of her exhaling lungs.

The skateboarder regarded her, a grin at his lips. She forgot how to breathe entirely. They stood there, hand in hand. Annabeth searched his face, unintentionally memorizing every detail. His eyelashes were fluttery and framed his orbs perfectly. There was a small scar on his jaw by his ear. His nose was a little crooked. Windblown black hair fell onto his forehead in waves, like he'd been at the beach the whole time until now.

His gaze turned soft, and his smile more relaxed. Annabeth wanted to capture his expression with a camera. It was the definition of content and adorable. Where would she keep the picture, she wonders.

"Hi," he drawled. "I'm Percy. This lovely blonde here is…?"

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth. Annabeth," he repeated again, as if for certainty. She wasn't one for romance movies, but the flutters in her stomach may cause her to change that opinion.

"Percy," she murmured in return. "That's a very...peculiar name."

"I'm a very peculiar boy."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe that."

"You do?"

"Wholeheartedly."

Percy beamed like the world's hardest riddle was solved. "Great. That's, uh, great."

It took a while to realize they were still holding hands. When it hit Annabeth, she jumped back in surprise. Percy didn't even move a muscle. He gave a knowing smile.

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed as if to relieve the tension. His biceps made their way into her vision, and Annabeth hoped her tan was strong enough to cover the blush making its way across her cheeks. "So, what brings you here to -" he looked at the playground sign by the big boulder "- Atlas Rock?" He cleared his throat.

Annabeth cocked her head and gave him a small smile. Something she could answer without embarrassing herself. "I live here?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Right. I knew that. I mean, I didn't know that. Because stalking people isn't really my thing. But if you stalk people, it isn't really that weird. I mean, you probably don't stalk people. I mean - oh gods." He looked so flustered Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. That seemed to make him feel better. He managed a rueful smile. Annabeth decided to go for it.

"So, I've never really seen you around. Did you just move here?" Good job; pat on the back.

Percy shook his head thoughtfully. "Nah, I'm here on vacation to visit my cousin. You might know him. Jason Grace? Blonde hair, scar on upper lip?" Annabeth tilted her head up, surprised.

"He's your cousin?"

"Yeah, from my dad's side." Percy looked at her curiously. "So you've heard of him?"

Annabeth thought of the white house three doors down from her own. "I may have brushed shoulders with him once or twice when I went over to hang out with his sister."

Percy nodded. "That's cool. Whatcha you doing here on a Tuesday morning?"

Annabeth shrugged and motioned to her book, lying pathetically on the bench. "Just catching up on some reading while Percy furrowed his brows and peered over her shoulder at the playground. He looked so cute it took all her strength not to tackle him and run her fingers through his hair. Nope, she did not just think that. "Where are they?"

"Hm? Where are who?" She looked at him absentmindedly. She felt like twirling her hair.

Percy looked amused. "Your brothers?"

Confused, she frowned at him and turned around to point at the two children on the swing set, but was greeted with an empty playground. She didn't know what to feel for a moment. Then panic seized her.

She swore and skidded onto the wood chips, eyes searching furiously back and forth to look for Bobby and Matthew. Why, those little rascals…

The more she searched and came up with nothing, the harder fear clamped down on her heart. They lived in a relatively safe neighborhood, but anything could happen. How could she have been so irresponsible?

She felt a presence behind her and looked back. Percy was frowning at the road, as if he'd forgotten something. He shook his head to himself before he turned back around. He began to search with her. A small part of Annabeth wondered why he was helping her. They were near strangers. Maybe he was just an awfully nice human being? Gods, that was sweet. Annabeth had to pull herself out of it to continue searching.

After a while, frustration caught up to her. Then, a rustle made her whip around. Percy pointed at the point of sound behind the green bushery surrounding a stone pavilion. He put his finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet. She nodded and scurried behind the tree, the huge base comfortably blocking her from view. Percy slid up behind her a moment later, peering over her shoulder. She felt his breath on her shoulder and the warmth from his chest radiating onto her back. She shivered despite the summer heat.

"You okay?" Percy murmured, his voice low. Annabeth nodded her head shakily, not daring to use her voice in fear it would crack. She peeked out from behind the bark. The stone floor was arranged in such a way that reminded you of the roads of Ancient Greece.

Bobby and Matthew were huddled together by a corner, whispering furiously. A close look indicated that they held a black piece of wood. A skateboard, Annabeth realized. In anger, she stomped out from behind the tree without waiting for Percy.

"Bobby! Matthew!" she exclaimed furiously. They looked up from the skateboard with widened eyes. "Where have you two been?! We've been looking all over for you!"

Her brothers looked at their sister innocently. "We?"

Percy stepped out from behind the oak. "That would include me," he nodded in greeting at the boys. His eyes were joking. He zeroed in on the skateboard. "And that, ah, would be my skateboard, if you would please. I was wondering if I'd forgotten something."

Bobby's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You can skateboard? That's so cool!" Matthew joined in, excited. They brought the skateboard over and Percy took it with a casual thanks.

"Can you teach us?"

"Woah woah woah," Annabeth interjected. Her hands were in a 'surrendered' position. "No one's learning how to skateboard here. You guys are too young."

Immediately, they began to whine.

"Why not?"

"We would be the coolest kids in our grade!"

"We'll be careful!"

"We won't get a scratch on us!"

Annabeth refused. "It's still a definite no. Come on, let's go get our stuff and scurry on home."

Matthew squinted his eyes at Annabeth. After a pause, he spoke. "Is it because you don't want mom and dad to find out about your boyfriend here?"

Percy's loud laughter could be heard around the neighborhood. Annabeth was tomato red. "No, you...devil children! We're not a couple!"

Matthew looked at her, unimpressed. Percy doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach for support. It felt like forever, but finally, he straightened and wiped at an eye. "I like you, kid. I'll definitely see you around sometime. But for now, listen to your sister, eh?" His voice was affectionate.

The twins grinned widely and pushed each other around a bit before running in the direction of their home. Percy and Annabeth watched as they disappeared around the corner. Annabeth looked down at her shoes while Percy fiddled around with his skateboard wheels. She finally found the courage to say something.

"Look, about the whole dating thing, I just...wanted to say I'm so sor-"

"Hm? I thought we had a connection, Annabeth! A spark!" Percy proclaimed, hurt dotting his voice. He threw his hands in the air for dramatic purposes and glared at the sky as if it had done wrong to him. Annabeth looked up, startled. She was about to restate her sentence before she saw the humor in his eyes. Annabeth took the one step to reach him.

"You idiot," she muttered, punching him lightly on the chest. He chuckled and took her wrist, trapping her against his chest. Her cheeks felt red again, but she didn't say anything. She felt safe in Percy's arms. She breathed in his scent. A mix of the sea and pine. Not a bad smell, overall. Come to think of it, she could smell traces of Thalia on him. Must be a genetic thing, the smell of nature. She just smelled like books.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice was barely audible. Annabeth looked up and saw her reflection in his eyes. Her breath wavered. Percy was so close. It would just take one step to meet his lips. She saw his eyes flick to her own lips and felt a surge of bravery.

Percy leaned in slowly. Her heart beat quickened. Just as she was about to close the remaining gap between them, Percy turned his head and planted his lips near her ear.

"I'll catch you later," he murmured, before leaning back with a smug smirk and walked a few steps back to put his skateboard on the ground. Her skin tingled from where he kissed her. Frozen, Annabeth couldn't think straight. Then, she came to her senses and irritation and embarrassment flooded her mind.

"You!" She glared at him murderously. "You - and - and to think I-"

Percy gave her a lopsided smile, and she could see that his eyes were shining with laughter. He hopped on his skateboard and rolled away, but not before turning back and giving her a two finger salute and a grin that almost made her forgive him.

"PERCY!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my scatterbrained lil piece of writing! I am definitely not a frequent uploader - my last stories were from last year XD. But I will happily consider requests you may have.**

 **Have a WONDERFUL day wherever you may be. Or sweet dreams. Don't let the furies bite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't really know where I pulled this out of. I wanted more fluff - hope you guys don't mind ㈸6❤. Enjoy this (now) two-shot!**

* * *

It was almost 1 in the morning when Annabeth heard noises from her window. She left her disheveled desk filled with papers and work and opened the wooden shutters to her little balcony jutting into the backyard. She glanced outside, expecting to see some confused bird, but caught the silhouette of a familiar boy on a thick branch of the maple tree that extended into her gazebo. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and opened the doors, past embarrassment forgotten.

Percy sat on the tree, holding little pebbles in his left hand. When he saw her, he smiled widely and dropped the pebbles onto the ground two stories below. Ouch. That's gonna hurt the chrysanthemums Helen planted a few days ago.

"Hey."

Annabeth shook her head, as if scolding him but expected his behavior anyway. She walked towards the white railing and leaned against it. The wind blew her hair out of her face. It was a nice feeling. "What are you doing up here in this late hour?" In truth, she felt a little giddy. His appearance was like a shot of espresso. Play it cool.

Percy shrugged and jumped off the branch onto the balcony. Annabeth was glad she hadn't changed into her sleepwear yet. That would've been mildly awkward.

He hopped onto the railing next to her and sat on it, thoughtful. Annabeth looked at him. The way he slouched a little, the way his fingers grasped the railing lightly, as if he wasn't afraid of falling off. He was ruffy and disorganized, half his shirt tucked into his jeans and the other half out. Annabeth liked that. She didn't realize how long she'd been staring at him until the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed once softly. She cleared her throat and wiped her clammy palms on her shorts.

"So what is it that you came here for?" Her voice was dry. Percy was silent for a long time. He seemed to be debating something, like how many hours it had taken for his arms to be so sculpted. Snap out of it, Annabeth. She turned her attention back to the teenager, who was now staring intensely at her. It was after his departure that she realized he never really answered her.

He swung his legs around and stood on the balcony with her, chest to chest.

"Wha-?"

Before her face could flush, he took her chin and pressed his mouth to hers. Warmth surged through Annabeth's body and she felt as light as a feather. Every hair on her was raised, like an electricity button was switched on inside of her. She raised her hand to cup his face after the initial shock had wore off. Immediately, he broke the kiss and smiled impishly, a boyish expression on his face. They were forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Annabeth hoped she didn't have perspiration on her face.

"Sweet dreams," Percy said, his eyes sparkling. The moonlight made him look like he was glowing. He was beautiful.

Percy placed a chaste kiss on her before jumping off the balcony onto the tree. He took one final look at her bewildered expression and laughed.

"Good night, Annabeth."

…

"Good night, Percy."

With that, he leaped off into the night, like a superhero does to fight crime. Maybe that wasn't so far off. After all, she didn't even know his last name.


End file.
